Bienvenida al Infierno
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Haría de su vida un infierno, porque lo que ella había hecho estaba prohibido. Un simple ser humano nunca sería digno de oponerse a su Dios. /Pre-RE5


**Resident evil no me pertenece.**

**Nota de autor. **Otro one-shot. Esta vez quise salir de mi área de confort y hablar de otras cosas (escribo sobre romance más de lo que debería jaja). Aparte tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hacía un rato, y luego inspirada por el concept art del RE5, dije ¿por qué no?

**Advertencias: **Dark!fic. Contenido bizarro. Violencia. Abuso. Creo.

…

Cuando Albert Wesker la tomó entre sus brazos y sintió el peso muerto de su cuerpo, se cuestionó a si mismo si realmente sería capaz de reparar a esa mujer destrozada.

Las suaves olas del mar le mojaron las puntas de sus ostentosos zapatos negros mientras avanzaba por entre las humedecidas rocas del precipicio. La muñeca rota y moribunda apretada contra su pecho. Él al contrario de ella, no tenía ningún rasguño. Ninguna herida. Ni siquiera un indicio de la batalla que había librado momentos antes de la caída. Aquella caída que hubiese significado una muerte inminente para cualquier ser humano.

Pero los seres humanos son creados de modo que resultan demasiado frágiles. Por ende, cuando divisó el movimiento desigual y casi imperceptible del pecho magullado de su nueva adquisición, le sorprendió con una auténtica sinceridad, la fuerza con la que ella era capaz de aferrarse a su existencia.

Y si después de lo que había hecho, todavía contaba con el atrevimiento de querer seguir viviendo, Wesker por sí mismo, tomaría justicia con sus manos.

Haría de su vida un infierno.

Porque nadie, ninguna débil o banal creatura, conseguía atentar contra la vida de un ser superior. Estaba irrevocablemente prohibido. Un simple ser humano no era digno de oponerse a su Dios.

…

Cinco costillas rotas. Otras tres astilladas. Un pulmón se le había saturado con agua salada del mar. Se había despedazado la columna vertebral en tres segmentos, pues había recibido el impacto de las rocas con la espalda. Un brazo roto. El otro, yacía torcido en un ángulo antinatural. Sangraba. El rojo estaba en todos lados. En cada centímetro de su piel. Manchando. Tiñéndolo todo de carmesí.

Ella en sí, se había reducido a una masa sanguinolenta.

Pero para Wesker, lo más lamentable eran los incontables cristales que se habían incrustado en su rostro. Aquel rostro que en un pasado no muy lejano había podido ser considerado como bello. Un instinto siniestro le gritó que si llegase a ser capaz de reponer su cuerpo, le correspondía dejar sus facciones tal y como estaban en esos momentos. Con cada cicatriz como una marca que le recordaría lo mal que había estado al querer oponerse a aquel ser omnipotente.

Wesker lo disfrutó. A su impávido cuerpo le embargó una abrumante ola de pasión perversa, casi desconocida; causada por la mera afirmación de que antes de que ella cayese inconsciente, probablemente, había sufrido el peor de los castigos.

Pero no era suficiente.

Ninguna sanción, ningún dolor, ni nada sería nunca lo bastante como para castigar a su pequeña hereje.

Con este pensamiento vibrando potentemente en su mente, mandó los restos de su cuerpo a sus mejores cirujanos, los cuales no trataron de oponerse a sus casi absurdas peticiones. No. Ellos no nunca serían tan estúpidos como para oponerse a su Dios.

Y a pesar de que las posibilidades de su supervivencia eran prácticamente nulas, Wesker sospechaba que mientras su corazón continuase latiendo, ella podría vivir. Y el mismo se encargaría de que fuera así.

…

Iniciaron la labor de restauración en uno de sus laboratorios privados. Se colocó una enorme camilla blanca en el centro de la gran estancia, también blanca, y se les brindó de los mejores utensilios. Todo en esa habitación tenía la misma tonalidad pulcra. Inclusive las batas de trabajo de sus cirujanos eran del mismo color pálido. Así que la visión de un cuerpo moribundo en la mitad de la habitación, resultaba más que chocante.

Rojo en medio de blanco.

Las indicaciones habían sido claras. Nadie saldría de ahí hasta que _ella _estuviese en una condición estable. Después, Wesker había cerrado con llave la puerta del laboratorio.

Y mientras los cirujanos se ponían a trabajar en ese cuerpo casi sin remedio, él se enfrascó en su propia investigación. Una asignación que le había quedado pendiente desde que le había dedicado tiempo valioso al _otro_ asunto.

Un virus. Una sustancia que se alojaba por un lapso temporal en el sistema sanguíneo. Una simple inyección debía ser suficiente como para sumergir a su receptor en un estado de entera sumisión.

Estaba casi listo. Los únicos inconvenientes por resolver, era el breve tiempo en el que permanecía activo, y su toxicidad.

Numerosos especímenes habían perecido tras su primera dosificación. Tal vez por problemas de compatibilidad. Posiblemente por la pésima codificación genética de los cuerpos huéspedes. Pero Wesker invertía enormes expectativas en la mujer que yacía en reparación en la habitación contigua. Sabía lo de su sistema inmunológico. Por eso la había rescatado de la muerte.

Wesker no desperdiciaba su tiempo en casos infructíferos.

…

Al segundo día ya habían hecho las reparaciones suficientes como para que los huesos de su caja torácica sanasen sin inconveniente alguno en un par de semanas.

Habían drenado el agua de sus pulmones.

Ahora se enfocaban en la sección más laboriosa. Su columna vertebral.

Y aunque la mayoría de los médicos que estaban trabajando en su cuerpo, temían que tratar de reparar su espina vertebral era algo inútil, gracias a las enormes posibilidades de que tras su recuperación, la mujer quedara paralítica, nadie se había atrevido a expresarlo en voz alta. No después de que un asistente lo sugiriera y terminase encima del gélido suelo, con su cuello torcido.

Nadie dijo nada por dos días.

…

El cuarto día trabajaron en sus piernas y sus brazos.

Ella permaneció inconsciente.

Ningún doctor era lo suficientemente estúpido como para expresar su cansancio en voz alta.

…

Y el último día, el quinto, trabajaron delicadamente en su rostro.

El sexto día, sumieron su cuerpo en un coma profundo para que se recuperara con mayor prontitud. Luego la depositaron en una cápsula de incubación.

El séptimo día, irónicamente, Wesker terminó su proyecto. Y les consintió a sus doctores, el privilegio de regresar a casa.

…

Ella no despertó.

Pasaron días. Pasaron semanas.

Sus ojos no se abrieron.

A veces Wesker se permitía vagar por su laboratorio propio, aquel sitio privado al que nadie tenía acceso. Aquella larga estancia que aguardaba una de sus más importantes posesiones.

Una mujer que dormía plácidamente en una cápsula de agua.

…

Pasaron dos meses antes de que Wesker le inyectara el P30. Suponía que dicho virus, aceleraría el proceso de curación y abreviaría significativamente el tiempo en que permanecería en coma. Aunque el compuesto químico continuaba en estado de observación, Wesker consideraba oportuno el momento para ponerlo a prueba.

…

La primera dosis se metabolizó en su sistema más pronto de lo esperado. Más inyecciones secundaron a la primera, y tras llegar a un tratamiento regular, comenzó a hacer efecto.

…

Los efectos secundarios no se hicieron esperar.

Su cabello perdió su tonalidad característica, el suave chocolate pasó a ser un rubio pálido casi blanco.

Inevitablemente, ella empezaba por parecerse más a él.

….

En el sexto mes sus ojos se abrieron.

Wesker drenó el agua de la cápsula, y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo. Los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y la respiración agitada. Su pecho convulso, como si no recordara que sus nuevos pulmones podían usar el proceso de respiración, con suma naturalidad.

Él avanzó hacia ella. Ella continuó clavada al suelo, también apoyada en sus manos húmedas. En una patética posición de cuatro patas.

_Como un animal_, pensó involuntariamente.

La sustancia nutriente que mojaba su cuerpo desnudo, resbaló por su piel y formó una pequeña charca áurea. Su mano enguantada se dirigió hasta su barbilla, y sujeto de ella con violencia.

Ella sólo pudo gemir levemente mientras le obligaban a sostener la mirada.

Sus ojos se cruzaron entonces. Y cuando vio sus lúcidos ojos rojos, ella supo que estaba mirando al diablo mismo.

Wesker, a su vez, la contempló con algo de repulsión. A pesar de su desnudez, la situación carecía de erotismo.

— ¿C-cómo?

Su voz se quebró gracias a la enorme temporada donde no había necesitado de su habla.

— ¿Realmente creías que podías destruirme, Jill?

Jill soltó un quejido de sofocación en el momento en que Wesker la tomó del cuello, alzándola, separándola del frío piso.

—Que conveniente que sobrevivieras la caída. —Susurró.

Luego la lanzó hacia la pared. Su espalda lisa impactó contra el rígido muro, un crujido resonó en la estancia, y Wesker ni siquiera se inmutó. Jill permaneció en el suelo. Tirada. Como una muñeca vieja y usada. Y rota, muy rota, de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no me mataste?

Wesker le dio la espalda, al mismo tiempo que se disponía a salir del laboratorio.

—Quizá matarte hubiese sido un acto demasiado compasivo de mi parte. —Se detuvo a la mitad de su camino. Jill observó su vasta espalda, con los ojos entrecerrados por el esfuerzo que le había supuesto hablar. —Y si lo que esperabas era una pizca de misericordia, estate por segura que tratas con el Dios equivocado.

…

Ella quería morir.

Pero tampoco sabía cómo acabar con su vida.

No había método que pudiese funcionar. No mientras permaneciese encerrada en esa celda. Aquella celda que la estaba convirtiendo en una persona con tendencias claustrofóbicas.

Quería salir. Deseaba escapar.

No podía matarse de hambre, porque el P30 convertía de la ingesta calórica diaria, algo innecesario. No podía cortarse las muñecas porque carecía de objetos puntiagudos. No podía.

No _podía. No__**.**_

Así pues, fue destinada a pasar una eternidad en el purgatorio.

Después de una semana, fue visitada por el demonio de negro.

…

La sacaron de su celda.

Finalmente saldría del purgatorio.

La escoltaron dos guardias. Ella los desarmó antes de que pudiesen doblar en la esquina del primer pasillo. Y luego, con un rifle balanceándose en sus delgados brazos temblorosos, corrió por la enredadera de pasadizos de baldosas blancas. Sus pies descalzos golpetearon en el suelo, demasiado pulido, en un rítmico traqueteo.

Wesker la alcanzó tres minutos después. La mueca placentera que se dibujaba en su rostro, le avisaba que, claramente, él le había dado el beneficio de la ventaja.

¿Sino que diversión tendría?

Ella disparó. La potencia de las veloces balas, la lanzó hacia atrás ligeramente. Wesker las esquivó una a una, como si se trataran de fastidiosos insectos en vez de mortales proyectiles.

Wesker le respondió un puñetazo en la cara.

La fuerza del impacto la despidió contra el suelo y él, sacando ventaja de su situación, prosiguió con su castigo. Ella permaneció vulnerable, en el suelo, en una posición fetal, al mismo tiempo que Wesker le propinaba potentes patadas. Jill sólo sintió frío. La humillación se esparció por su pecho como una semilla latente. Después, cuando sus manos se sintieron súbitamente calientes, el efecto resultó abrumador.

Incómodo.

Luego cuando el calor se propagó debajo de su magullado cuerpo, ella estuvo totalmente segura de que la calidez provenía de su propia sangre.

Jill apretó los labios, y cerró los ojos, dejando que las olas de la oscuridad le engulleran lentamente. Pero antes de ser capaz de concederse por completo a su descanso indefinido, escuchó su grave voz retumbar contra los muros del pasillo.

—Bienvenida al infierno.


End file.
